Nothing Special
by Honeypuff Moonmoon
Summary: Reed's little sister is what one would call...ordinary but odd, when she visits them for the wedding things go crazy and she is thrown into a very dangerous situation, what happens to those who don't have superpowers? Do they get a happy ending?
1. Of Airplanes And Embarrassment

Nothing Special

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fantastic Four characters

Summary: Reed's little sister is visiting them for the "Grand Wedding", but when things go crazy what happens to those who don't have superpowers? Do they get a happy ending too?

Chapter 1: Of Airplanes And Embarrassment

Robyn Richards' breath shook as she dug her fingers into her crossed arms trying to keep calm. The plane jerked again and her stomach did a flip, no matter how tight she adjusted the little seatbelt around her middle it felt to her as if she was about to pop out, break the window and fall out of the plane, and no matter how many times she told herself it would be impossible she could still feel the terrified shriek wanting to erupt from her.

She had swallowed two sleeping pills and had only managed to sleep what felt like five minutes, and needless to say those few minutes were enough to leave her a complete mess. She had dragged her permanently tired body out of her grungy apartment in Dublin for her big brother's big wedding celebration in about three week's time, _what fun, considering I loathe parties and people the same amount,_ she thought sarcastically as the plane began its descend. She pulled the belt tighter and gave a small gulp as the plane dropped a bit lower; the man beside her gave her a strange look.

"The puking bags are right there, you know," he said, Robyn couldn't reply as her stomach turned but nodded thanks to him.

It was weird how each time she even came near an airport how her hair became oily, her skin dry and her breath smelly, her eyes drifted to outside the small window. One thing about the fear she had of flying was that she didn't notice the cramped space that belonged to the dreaded _Economy Class._ She was a bit annoyed that the man beside her was still drinking Cola and calmly reading his newspaper while she was about to suffer a panic attack. Reed was never like that, he was always so calm and in control or at least he used to be back when they were little.

Reed Richards was getting married! She could hardly believe it; it felt like only the day before that he was the annoying big brother who told her that no matter how hard she tried the big red square wouldn't fit into the small blue circle and she was the stubborn know-it-all that told him that not eating up all his veggies would result in him staying a little ant forever, or when he became the nerdy science-fair winner and she the gawky runner-up. It didn't change that much when he and Sue started going out, she nearly always sided with Robyn and became like a sister to her, even after the split up.

Then Robyn saw them in the news, suddenly the Fantastic Four and their freaky powers or symptoms, as Sue had named them, appeared on nearly every television in the world. Her brother was a celebrity, Mr Fantastic; she had gawped at the screen with blank eyes, the concept too big to understand. Suddenly Sue, Ben and even the arrogant idiot, Johnny, became very, very famous. Of course the Dr Doom thing just had them getting even more celebrated and every small thing taking place in the Four's lives appeared on the news and in the tabloids.

In the past four years Robyn hardly spoke to Reed, she always thought he seemed so busy, new inventions, saving the day, they just didn't have enough time to really talk, so she had left a message saying when and at which airport she would be landing, he didn't have to go get her, she was a big girl and could get a taxi without causing a catastrophe.

The plane descended more and with a final churn and flip of her stomach, Robyn reached for the small paper bag and emptied her stomach's contents into it. _Great, now what do I do? _she thought as her dry, pale cheeks glowed red.

------

_Never again! NEVER AGAIN! _Robyn vowed as she staggered out of the plane, she kept her head and eyes on the ground, her ears were blocked, her head felt thick and her body tired. She kicked herself for not ordering Reed to pick her up, the mere thought of walking around looking like she did made her want to put her head in her hands and cry like a baby. If that wasn't enough a huge pimple was forming on her forehead, in the very middle and it seemed as though the man who sat beside her in the plane had taken her little dry make-up bag by mistake which meant that she would have to beg for a taxi outside in peeling skin and messy hair. _I'm going to look like a hobo, _she thought with a sigh or hopelessness.

"Oof!" a shocked sound came from her and she found herself lying on the dirty floor, her heavy handbag beside her. She wanted to start shouting at the man who she bumped into, but decided against it. She eyed him, he seemed so familiar, he seemed so automatically annoying, like she knew him, and knew him well.

"Johnny?" she asked, hoping against all hopes that it wouldn't be her high school's old golden boy.

His eyes drifted to her, and it was like he actually saw her, but whether it was good or bad Robyn didn't have time to reach a conclusion, as he pulled her up and looked her up and down with a smirk.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in!" he laughed, and Robyn rolled her glazed eyes but thanked who ever made him drive to the airport.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Johnny," she rasped, puking wasn't good for the stomach, that's for sure. He laughed again, it had been almost six years since she had seen him last, the last time the two had she was the frumpy fat girl with braces, freckles, glasses and no prom date, and he was student body president, hot body, straight teeth and about five girls who hung around him…_like flies would a pile of shit,_ Robyn thought, reminded of the worst days of her life.

She didn't exactly have any friends back then and he wasn't the type to hang out with the ugly girl of school. She could always hear them cracking a joke about her when she walked past. In fact the only friends she did have were Reed, his bodyguard, Ben Grimm, and his girlfriend, Sue Storm. She couldn't believe that Johnny's sister was such a nice, down to earth person, and when Reed had told Robyn about his "girlfriend", the Sue Storm, Robyn had almost expected to be a supermodel or something.

"So…did the plane crash?" Johnny asked innocently, and Robyn gritted her teeth and groaned.

"No, Johnny. It didn't!" she said, walking in the direction of the baggage belts with him on her tail.

"Then what happened?" he asked and added loud enough for her to hear, "Because you look like a heroin junkie,"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," she snarled stopping in front of the conveyer belts and crossing her arms.

"Uh…you have a…volcano on your forehead," he said, but Robyn ignored him and tried to mentally make her bags appear in front of her. She eyed her watch as Johnny winked and greeted two blonde floozies who paraded past them. Both gave a twin giggle that must've sounded like music to them but resembled the sound of glass breaking to Robyn.

"Why did you have to come and get me?" she groaned, staring up at the ceiling in a miserable state.

"Well, Reed and Sue went to look at more cakes and Ben, well, he can't exactly drive, can he?" he said still eyeing the floozies, "So who else is there? Just Torch, and of course, your lovable big brother thinks I don't have my own things to do, so they sent me to come and pick the egghead's equally dorky sister up," he said, finally tearing his eyes away from the two.

Robyn glared at him, "I am not a dork,"

"Uh…yeah you are," he said, his gaze switching back to the floozies, "Right, not that you're not excellent at the whole talking thing and all, but I'm going to get me two new phone numbers, be back in a sec," he said and went after them wolf whistling, Robyn rolled her eyes again. It wouldn't be long before she would be washed and snuggled up on the couch with Pringles in the Baxter Building. She tapped her foot, eyed her watch, and yawned in the same order over and over again.

Nearly everybody else had gotten their bags and were heading home, but Robyn was still standing there, by that time Johnny had gotten back and was whining in her ears, but she didn't even bother to answer the idiot and just stared out in front of her with a grave expression that would have people think she was dead.

A huge bag came up to them, and Robyn gazed at it, _what a gorgeous bag, it's the same nice posh almost velvet material with the same little name tag…_she thought andnearly missed it when she read the name _Robyn Rose Richards_ on the tag and struggled towards the belt. She heaved the bag off, half expecting Johnny to offer help, but of course it was a waste of time, he stood eyeing her and when the bag was finally on Robyn's back he set off with her following him a few paces behind. Soon she was panting for air, and her legs felt like lead, he took hardly any notice, only calling to hear if she was still coming, and pretending to not know her at all when they walked past pretty girls in high heels and make-up. He grinned and winked at every single one of them, which of course brought that disarming…no, utterly deafening shrill giggle and flip of completely fake blonde hair, forth.

Robyn managed to tuck a strand of dark and presently oily hair behind her ear in her struggle to stay as close as possible to Johnny. Her chest was heaving and her legs were burning, _that's what you get for even thinking of Pringles! _Robyn thought as she panted across the small street after him. _Isn't he a genius, parking so far away, I wouldn't be surprised if he had parked in a Disabled Zone, _she thought sarcastically. She puffed away behind him as he continued winking and grinning at all the "supernova hot" bimbos that tiptoed past them in their stilettos. Once or twice one of them eyed Robyn up and down before giggling and pointing to her flat shoes, baggy sweatpants, oversized T-shirt and her unfortunate looking face.

Robyn scowled but kept her glazed grey eyes on the ground in front of her, trying not to focus on both the dead weight she dragged around and the wannabe It-Bitches that toddled by staring first at Johnny and then at the messy girl with the coffin on her back. Robyn scraped her energy together and jogged up to right beside Johnny and when he stopped abruptly she stumbled over her own feet and landed face first on the hard airport parking ground, her huge bag on top and way too heavy for an exhausted girl to lift up while lying on the floor like a dead dog.

"You need to go see a doctor, I have a feeling deep inside me that you're not really right in the head, if you get my drift," he said, pulling the bag off her and stuffing it into his latest car, a Porsche. Robyn pushed herself up, and stood by the side of the car, leaning against it. Her eyes caught Johnny's number plate, T0RTCH 2, and in small-engraved letters she read, "In Loving Memory Of T0RCH 1 Who Ended Up Scrapped By The Thing,"

"Scrapped by the thing?" she repeated curiously, glancing at Johnny puzzled. Johnny stared over her shoulder as though revisiting some old memory.

"H-he was the l-l-latest model, and-and Ben r-rolled him in-into a l-little b-b-ball…" his voice drifted off, Robyn awkwardly stared at her shoes, _and maybe guys can actually fall in love with their cars,_ she thought. Johnny continued to stare over her shoulder with a faraway look, Robyn frowned at him, perhaps there was a softer side to the Human Torch after all.

Suddenly Johnny laughed, lightly clapping Robyn on the shoulder, the deep look from a few seconds ago was gone replaced by a grin.

"Yeah, but that's the past, this baby is now's latest, and hell, not even Shelby from last night comes near her!" he laughed, slamming the boot shut and sliding into the driver's seat. Robyn gawped, _oh yeah that's such a typical Johnny thing to say, why do I want to know about Shelby? _She followed his example and slid into the comfortable leather seat beside him.

The drive to the Baxter Building felt like the second longest in her life, the first being the airplane trip to America. Johnny turned up the music and the sound of Akon rang in her ears. She gazed out of the window, it had so long since she was there last, for instance in the time she stayed near there no photographers hogged the street. Robyn swallowed hard as one pointed and shouted at the sight of Johnny and his car, _this cannot be happening! _

"So what do you do again?" asked Johnny waving at a photographer, luckily there was still some time before they would reach the Building and Robyn wished that her zit would just disappear along with her dry skin and oily locks.

"I'm a surgeon to the Meath Hospital in Dublin," she replied distractedly, noticing that the throng of reporters and photographers were becoming thicker and more crowded the nearer they came to the Baxter Building.

"Oh, you and your brother really are the same, he used to not have a life either!" Johnny exclaimed, but Robyn took no notice, her dread growing. She would have to walk through all of them! She would maybe have to smile and pose! She would have to talk to them! Her breathing came quicker as Johnny stopped the car, and like a major actor he got out, holding up his hands and grinning at the mass of people. Robyn gave a whimper, before swinging open her door and getting out too, she tried to smile but was sure it looked more like a grimace. She opened the boot and pulled out her huge bag, she could hardly hear all the questions they flung at her above the alarms that went off in her mind. She was like a fish out of water!

Johnny on the other hand loved the limelight and was happily chatting to six of them all at once.

"Mr Storm! Where's Shelby?" asked one, thrusting a microphone in front of his mouth.

"Torch! Is this your latest squeeze?" asked another, crazily trying to remain at the front row of reporters.

"Johnny, aren't you going to go carry that…fine lady's bag for her, I thought your motto was; when in Rome, do as many Romans as you can?" came another one from his left.

Johnny nodded and grinned his most charming grin, "Number one; Shelby and I just weren't working out, well, she wasn't working out, at least," he joked, and the crowd laughed heartily, "Number two; this is Mr Fantastic's lil' sister, and about the bag, of course I am, I just didn't want to keep my fans waiting," he said, grabbing the bag from Robyn, "Chat to ya'll later!" he said winking and made his way into the Baxter Building, Robyn stood staring in surprise.

"Miss Richards! Miss Richards! How do you feel about the fact that you'll be staying with four actual superheroes, not to mention the biggest womaniser of the United States?" shouted an almost jealous looking female reporter, nearly hitting Robyn over the head with her microphone.

Robyn grimaced, "Ecstatic," she said and hurried after Johnny, leaving them exchanging bemused glances and thinking the same thoughts about Mr Fantastic's strange, and well, bedraggled little sister.

Johnny hauled the bag into the elevator and got in himself. Robyn stumbled over her own feet as she ran in after him, and for the second time that day she ended up with her face on the floor. Johnny glanced to see if anyone was watching him before kneeling down to see if she was all right. He bent over her curiously, he wasn't used to the type of women who didn't always have their flirt on, and in fact he never really saw the less glamorous ones. He bent lower, when suddenly she pushed herself up and whacked him with the back of her head.

"Holy SHIT! That hurt like hell!" he shouted, clutching his nose while Robyn rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry," she said, standing up and leaning against the elevator wall.

Johnny stood up too, and an awkward silence fell on them. _Oh man, I am such a lumbering, inelegant freaking buffoon! _Robyn grimaced, _he probably thinks so too, _she thought glancing at him before gazing intently at her shoes again. Floor after floor passed, Robyn could feel his eyes on her, _yeah, I'm the fifth member of the Fantastic clique, Freakshow, I have the power to freak you out so much you'll have to surrender! _Robyn thought, slowly she lifted her eyes to meet Johnny's, instantly his head snapped forward, and Robyn smirked gazing back at her shoes.

They were getting nearer and nearer, Robyn wanted to scream at the elevator to go faster, she was so desperate to shower, wash her hair, pop the pimple and most importantly eat lunch.

"Okay, we're here," he announced, as the little elevator bell chimed and the doors swung open, revealing the penthouse flat to her. Mouthing thanks to no one in particular, she staggered out, pulling her bag out with her. She pulled her bag into the living room where Ben Grimm, or the Thing sat. She gawped at him, she only remembered him as the human Ben Grimm, and though she had seen him on television before, she could hardly believe that the big boulder sitting on the couch was really he.

"Robyn?" he asked, slowly getting up from the couch, "What did Tinkerbell do to you?" he asked with concern.

Robyn grinned at his pet name for Johnny, she edged closer and gave him a hug, standing on her toes. It was like trying to hug a wall; she couldn't get her arms even halfway around him.

"Ben! Its so good to see you again!" she exclaimed, letting go to examine him, "You look great," she said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't joke with me, Egg!" he growled playfully, and Robyn rolled her eyes at her own pet name, Egg, he had called her that since the time she had once managed to prove Reed wrong, but during the argument Ben had named her Egg and Reed was named Head. Although Reed's name wore off after a while, Robyn's stayed with her through high school and college until she had moved to Ireland.

"Aw Ben, my pillar of strength, my rock, I would never even attempt to joke with you!" she said sweetly. Ben rolled his eyes underneath the thick rocks that were his eyelids, he gave her another hug before plonking down on the couch, causing it to groan under his weight.

"You can go unpack and freshen up, there's someone I'd like you to meet," he said, an excited tone to his voice, Robyn nodded and hauled her bag down the hall and into the guestroom, as quick as lightning she threw her clothes onto the bed, resolving to pack it neatly into the wardrobes later, after she had taken the longest shower of her life.

* * *

So that was my first Fantastic 4 fanfic, let me know what you think, tell me if Johnny and Ben are OOC, happy reading and happy writing!

The Goose D


	2. Dinner Makes You Wonder

Nothing Special

Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four, boohoo

A/N: Dear readers, I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time, please forgive me! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I really hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinner Makes You Wonder 

Robyn sat on her small bed in the guest room, she patted her wet hair absent-mindedly with her towel as she paged through all of Reed's old photo albums stopping here and there.

Her eyes drifted to a photo of her and Sue sitting in McDonald's waving fries around in one hand and toasting to nothing in particular with the other.

Robyn could remember it so well, it had been prom night, and she, of course, didn't have a date. So the three had decided to head down to McDonald's for a fun night out.

She could remember feeling vaguely guilty for having so many chocolate shakes and all the fries, her plump cheeks glowed and her dark eyes twinkled in the picture.Sue looked a bit worn out, her hair sticking out of her ponytail but she was grinning too, her glasses perched on her head.

She chuckled as she closed the album, the morning after prom Sue had told her that Johnny had gone home with both his dates, apparently he'd fallen into the spiked punch bowl, and was drunk beyond belief when he stumbled into their house.The two girls had fled the house and Sue was the one who patted his back as he drifted in and out of sleep by the toilet after throwing up nearly every hour until dawn.

"Hey guys, so where is the poor girl?" asked a very familiar voice from down the hall, Robyn woke up from her reverie and jumped up from the bed.

Quickly Robyn pulled on comfortable loose fitting clothes and hurriedly flung the rest into the wardrobe. She tied the towel around her head and ran outside, almost crashing into none other than Mr Fantastic.

"Reed!" she cried happily, flinging her arms around him.

He was too surprised to hug her back and stood still trying to keep his balance as Robyn gave him a bear hug. Robyn, who had last seen Reed three years ago, almost cried with joy as she held onto her big brother tightly.

"Egg!" Reed managed to say and patted her on the back.

After a while she let go, and looked him up and down, he had changed quite a bit from when she had last seen him with his skinny frame hunched over some experiment, _well, someone's certainly been working out,_ she thought, _but then again, I guess that comes with the superhero package._

"I trust the flight wasn't too bad?" he asked, and memories of what happened a few hours earlier flooded into Robyn's mind.

"Of course not!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "You know how I adore flying, especially when the pilot seems totally unable to bring the plane down safely," she scowled, but Reed only gave a chuckle, he knew how Robyn could be about pilots and planes.

"Oh, I'm sure it couldn't be that bad," he grinned, but she folded her arms and looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"It wasn't bad, it was awful, dreadful, terrible…horrific if you will!" she said raising her voice and waving her arms in the air like a lunatic.

Reed laughed again, but when he met his sister's eyes he saw a glint in them.

"So…I saw you guys on the news, heard you on the radio, I even cut out some of your pictures from a magazine, seems science-fare winners are being made into celebrities nowadays," she said giggling.

He rolled his eyes as she continued, "The Fantastic Four! Reed, you're superheroes! Actual superheroes with little pixie outfits and catch phrases! You actually have real powers! You-you fight crime, you save the day, you rescue kittens stuck in trees!" she rambled, stopping only to get her breath back.

Reed looked at her sideways with a curious look on his face.

"Quickly touch the guestroom's door!" she commanded, but Reed shook his head with an exasperated sigh and continued walking. Robyn grabbed his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Just quickly!" she pleaded, looking up at him. Reed gave another sigh and rolled his eyes, then slowly reached out to grab her door's handle. Robyn gawped at his arm, his sleeves were already above what she suspected might be his elbows.

The evil surgeon in her would've liked nothing more than to slice him open and inspect what was really going on beneath his skin, she raised her eyebrows as he let go of the handle and his arms went back to their normal length.

She looked at him, her mouth hung open, was this alien freak really her brother?

"That's…interesting," she said after a while, as they came into the lounge, and she was swept up into a hug.

Sue clutched her arms, and the two joyfully bounced up and down like a pair of teenagers. Robyn was grinning from ear to ear, and her turban was already sitting lopsidedly on her head, a strand of damp hair sticking out. Sue was getting messier and messier with each bounce.

Johnny stood in the doorway, gazing at the two with an expression of bewilderment on his face, he eyed them inquisitively, he never knew before then that two women who usually behaved so grown-up and serious could jump about the lounge like he would've expected from someone like Shelby.

Sue let go and both of them laughed hysterically, nearly falling over. Robyn tried to push her turban back onto her head, but only caused it to fell off completely, and her damp hair fell onto her back.

"Oh, I really missed you, Suzie!" she said, gasping for air.

Sue beamed and the two plonked down onto the couch, immediately female chatter filled the room and Johnny rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room.

"Johnny! We'll need coffee!" cried Sue as the settled in to share all the things that had passed. Johnny knew from experience they would probably drop the name Victor Von Doom a few times, maybe talk a bit about Alicia, gossip over Debbie, and then finally would come the story of how she and Reed got back together.

Johnny slouched into the kitchen; Reed had made his escape much earlier and was probably holed up in his lab busy with a new experiment. Johnny sighed and put the kettle on, he would need a night out, he was sure of that.

He flipped through the numbers on his phone, _Cecilia…Celia…_ _Gabriella…Gabrielle… Gabby… Mary… Michelle… Mischa..._

_Mischa! _He called her up and in no more than ten seconds later he had managed to get a date with the skinny Victoria's Secret model.

He grinned as he took the coffee to the two women sitting casually on the couch, engrossed in the little bits of news that the other was telling. He handed them both their steaming drinks and as quickly as possible made his way out of the room to the shower, his second one for the day, as much as he hated to admit it he did perhaps smell like a lawnmower, and that wasn't a good scent for a superhero playboy.

"Yes! Then he proposed! I felt like such an idiot for turning invisible!" said Sue, and Robyn pulled her legs up under her chin in glee at what exactly had happened the night when her brother proposed.

"A space casket? Are you serious?" she asked and giggled at what must've been the look on Sue's face.

"Yes! I was so annoyed that he dragged me away from the party for all for a space casket, and then he kneeled down," she said, and Robyn grinned in response.

Sue seemed happier than ever but Robyn could see something else in her eyes too, she had known her long enough to know when something was wrong, but she didn't want to spoil her good mood and resolved to ask her about it later.

Suddenly Robyn's stomach gave a loud rumble, Sue raised her eyebrows in surprise, Robyn was suddenly aware of the fact that the last meal she had eaten was the one on the plane, the one she had puked up at the descent.

"Oh yeah!" Sue exclaimed remembering, "We're all going out for dinner, we'll meet Ben and Alicia at the restaurant so you better go get your hair dry!" she said, and Robyn jumped up from the couch ad hurried back to the guestroom, leaving Sue alone in front of the television.

She couldn't help but feel a slight apprehension at the thought of meeting Alicia, Ben was her friend and she wanted the best for him, _well, she's got to be something if she can see past Ben's looks, _she thought.

She had always gotten on alright with Debbie, she wasn't a particular friend of Robyn's, but the two treated each other politely, chatting about little things, the weather, the previous night's soaps that neither of them watched and other almost meaningless things.

Quickly she dried her damp hair and tied it into a loose ponytail in the nape of her neck as she usually did. Robyn hurriedly slipped into something more suitable for meeting an old friend's new girlfriend.

She ogled herself in the mirror, _I'm not going to lie, I've seen better on a hippo but at least my hair isn't greasy anymore! _Robyn thought, she hastily put on some mascara and lipstick before pulling on her comfortable flat shoes, she gave herself one final look in the mirror and rushed out of the door.

Suddenly everything was so quiet, and she couldn't help but wonder if they had already left. She slowly made her way to the lounge where she could hear the television on.

Robyn peeked into the room; Sue was sitting with her face in her hands perched on the edge of her seat, she was breathing slowly and deeply to keep her emotions under control.

"Sue?" Robyn asked cautiously, sitting down beside her and putting a hand on the older woman's back.

Sue looked up, she hadn't cried but it was obvious that she had wanted to; her nose and eyes had a touch of pink to it. She gave a reassuring smile, quickly pressing the off button on the remote, but not before Robyn could catch the words "Storm Siblings".

By the look on Sue's face Robyn decided it would be best to ask her about it on another day and instead of pestering she returned Sue's smile with one of her own.

"Right, look at the time!" she exclaimed looking at her watch, "I'll get Reed, you go wait in front," she said and Robyn nodded leaving the room and making her way to the penthouse's exit.

She stood humming along to Mika's Big Girl, she nearly screamed in surprise when she noticed a woman with a calm demeanour standing behind the desk.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady, _maybe it's one of Johnny's fan girls, or maybe even one of Reed's, _she wrinkled her nose at the thought, _that's just wrong, big brothers who used to win science fares aren't supposed to have fan girls chasing after them. _

"I am Roberta," said the woman, and Robyn eyed her suspiciously, _maybe she's not right in the head, _fear rose in her, _oh crap! What if she's a psychopathic stalker or something? _

"What're you doing here, Roberta?" she asked slowly.

Suddenly Sue and Reed appeared in the doorway, and with a "Thank you Roberta" the holograph disappeared. Robyn gawped at them, only fair that superhero celebrities get to have holographic assistants.

"So, let's go!" said Reed cheerfully and the three quickly stepped into the lift, Sue and Robyn exchanging glances of which one was clearly laughing and the other a bit embarrassed.

Dinner was a disaster, period.

Johnny had brought a date with him and while Robyn and Alicia got on quite well, Johnny's date, Mischa with her bottle blonde hair about as natural as her real plastic diamond earrings and her sky blue eyes that were as big as the Power Puff Girls', had gotten awkward with Alicia's blindness and promptly begun to say things like: "How do blind people know colours?" and "I think a blind person should be able to apply for a job as a traffic constable!" and "Can people eat acorns?"

Not to mention the fact that she was seated across Johnny, Robyn and Alicia, she tried to play footsie with him all through dinner and ended up giving Robyn a kick on the shin more often than not.

She batted her eyelashes, pouted and twirled her hair around a bony finger with a shocking pink nail. Johnny would give her a charming grin and then she would give a high-pitched little giggle, so it went on.

Luckily by the time dessert came she noticed that Johnny wasn't going to respond to her "advances" under the table and she grew tired of just batting her eyelashes receiving a grin and giving a giggle.

Robyn was about to jump on the table and start singing the Hallelujah chorus she was so grateful that the kicks coming from Mischa's spiky Prada shoe had stopped.

Robyn sat with an almost scary grin on her face as she stabbed her huge piece of _Death By Chocolate _cake with her fork. No doubt she would not be able to wear a dress the following day since her legs would probably be an interesting mix of purple, blue and black.

"Thought she'd never stop," muttered Alicia under her breath, Robyn, sipping her coffee, just caught it and began to giggle hysterically.

She choked and spilled the hot liquid all over the tablecloth and the outfit she had on. She coughed and coughed, hugging her stomach and hunching forward. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and she struggled to breathe.

Johnny grimaced, and hesitantly began to slap her back. He wanted to roll his eyes but didn't dare to do so while Sue was sitting opposite him. Finally Robyn stopped coughing and sat upright, "Pardon me," she rasped.

Mischa looked at her as though she was the shell of the rotten egg that she had tossed in her neighbour's rubbish bin the previous morning. Robyn couldn't say that she hadn't ever been subject to exactly the same stare of disgust before, in fact it was one she had lived with most of her high school career, so it didn't really bother her in the least and she smiled sweetly as a reply to the Barbie.

After the bill was paid and goodbyes handed out Johnny, Reed, Robyn and Sue were all squeezed into a taxi. Ben and Alicia had decided to go to the cinema determined to have at least one or two hours to themselves.

Mischa had immediately after the bill was paid rushed out of the restaurant, she loved the glamour of going out with the Human Torch when just the two of them were being chased by the paparazzi or walking up and down the red carpet, but his family were just so…_not._

"The RubyCachino, please" said Johnny to the driver; Robyn raised an eyebrow, _what the hell is a RubyCachino? _she thought puzzled.

"The Baxter Building, please," said Sue, rolling her eyes at her brother, "we're just going to drop Johnny off at his…friend's event, then we're heading home, you must be so tired after the flight, Egg," she said.

Robyn shrugged, her eyelids were getting heavier by the minute but she was sure that falling asleep squeezed into a taxi wasn't likely to happen to her when she was used to sleeping alone in her double bed in her quiet apartment.

Yet she couldn't help it as she gazed out the window at the lively streets to be hypnotized; she slowly closed her eyes and let her body relax.

Suddenly she bumped her head against the window, hard. She was thrust back into the real world; she rubbed her head, _who knew New York could be so dangerous? If it isn't a kamikaze pilot on my plane, it's a holographic psychopathic secretary in the Building, or a possessed taxi just waiting for me to let my guard down. _

"You're going to live up to your name, Egg! Tomorrow I'll bet you'll have a bump on your head the size of one!" laughed Johnny and Robyn's cheeks glowed red with embarrassment.

"Why did Kick-start Barbie, I mean Mischa disappear so quickly?" she asked coyly, though she knew the real answer, "Is the Torch losing his touch?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "A nerd with attitude," he exclaimed, ignoring the annoyed glances of Sue, he leaned closer to Robyn so that she could feel his breath on her cheek, "I like it," he whispered.

A shiver crawled up her spine and she swallowed hard. _He can do that just to prove he isn't losing his touch? _Robyn thought dumbstruck by such a little thing.

The taxi came to a halt outside a very fancy nightclub, Robyn could hear the music playing from inside and saw a throng of mostly fabulous looking people waiting outside to be let in.

She saw most of the people standing there were rich, most of them wore designer labels, _real _jewellery, probably, and just the way they handled themselves was like a billboard shouting at other people.

She got out of the taxi to let Johnny get out too, she still watched them. Fascinated as if she had stumbled upon a completely different breed of human. A woman with a skimpy dress that covered her string-bean body came up to Johnny, teetering on skyscraper high heels. She greeted him with a kiss, took his arm laughing and without another word led him into the posh club.

Robyn slowly got back into the car, still watching all the people as the taxi drove away, and when she couldn't see them anymore she still thought about them, _I wonder what it must be like to be so, _she searched for a word and it came to her in an instant, _fabulous. _

She shook her head as the taxi stopped in front of the Baxter Building's entrance; Robyn was relieved to find that there wasn't a reporter or photographer in sight. She thanked the driver, and got out with Sue and Reed. The two were walking close to each other, holding hands talking and laughing, Robyn gave a small smile; it was great that they were back together again.

She slowly went up the steps and into the Building; she followed Sue and Reed to where Jimmy was standing, his grey hair frizzy and a nervous look on his face.

"Mr Richards, Miss Storm, Miss Richards, I am so glad I caught you tonight…" his voice trailed off as Robyn zoned out. She just couldn't make herself listen; she was exhausted and…thinking about other things.

When they had finished talking she followed her brother and Sue into the elevator. She was reminded of what happened earlier and blushed, what a way to start a visit with family. She stared at her feet, trying not to nod off.

"Robyn?" asked Reed and her head popped up.

"What?" she asked meeting his gaze.

"You've been really quiet, you okay?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

Robyn nodded with a yawn, "Yeah, I'm fine, just really, really tired. It's been a long day," she mumbled.

She came out of the elevator not as surprised as she had been earlier by Roberta who still stood behind the desk with her calm face, she nodded and greeted her before going straight to the guestroom, and she pulled on her nighties and fluffy baby blue robe.

She went to the bathroom and quickly washed her face only then noticing how her mascara had streamed down her face when she choked at dinner, she was a bit embarrassed but as she stood gazing into the mirror while brushing her teeth her thoughts drifted back to the fabulous people.

She spat into the sink and rinsed out her mouth, the zit she had was still only a small bit of what it was to become, she could tell, airplanes always gave her zits that could be mistaken for her Siamese twin, extremely visible and extremely painful.

No sound could be heard as she entered the hall, Reed and Sue had probably gone to sleep already; she padded to the guestroom and threw her robe over the armchair in the corner. She tried not to make a sound as she climbed into the creaky bed, for a while she just lied still staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

She tried to picture herself all dolled up and fabulously fab, prancing in, in a very little black dress, hanging on Johnny's arm and easily dancing with her sky high shoes, her bouncy hair waving in slow-motion and her soft hands and their painted fingernails on Johnny's shoulders as the perfect song played in the background.

Robyn pulled a face in the darkness.

Wait, why was she feeling a bit like she did in high school, not good enough and therefore excluded? _Stop it! Why are you including the high school golden boy in your seriously idiotic fantasies, and why would you want such a boring predictable little story?_

Robyn rolled her eyes and turned onto her side to get more comfortable, she yawned and closed her eyes.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 2, I didn't feel entirely satisfied with it and felt a bit like I was starting to preach here at the end, but then I haven't written anything in well, a really long time and I have recently discovered the awesome world of Anime, Animax only just started here in SA, hehe which means I had lots of fun experimenting with writing for it and spending hours "studying for the exams" in front of the TV. Hey, I actually did do quite well in the exams so anyone want to try studying History while watching TV, I say go for it! 

I really hope you guys forgive me for the very late update, and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you didn't, point out any horrid mistakes and all ideas for future chapters are welcome and appreciated.

Happy reading and happy writing!

The Goose D


	3. The Rubycachino

Nothing Special

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back from Mars! WOOHOO! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you make my day!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four

* * *

Chapter 3: The Rubycachino

Pulling her little baby blue blanket over her shoulder, Robyn knocked over her perfectly balanced glass of diet Pepsi that had stood on the small couch's armrest, the ice cold liquid splashed all over her face.

"Nngh!" she moaned pushing herself up groggily. Robyn rubbed her already sticky cheeks and stood up from her place in front of the television. She pulled her blanket to her and flinched when she heard the sound of breaking glass, a loud dull thud and saw little fluffy popcorns all over the floor.

"Come on!" Robyn exclaimed, for a week and a half her little system of laying in front the television with her diet Pepsi on the armrest, blanket up to under her chin, and a buttery bowl of popcorn on top of her stomach had been working perfectly why did it suddenly start malfunctioning? Robyn angrily folded the blanket and put it down on a clean bit of couch.

For a week and half everybody had been mind bogglingly busy, Reed and Sue with final wedding stuff, Ben and Alicia with strictly boyfriend-girlfriend stuff and Johnny with… well, Robyn didn't exactly know what he was up to during the day as he had once said that the hot girls only came out at night, but she knew it couldn't be good since Sue had rolled her eyes heavenwards when she had asked him was he was going to be up to and he had replied with a "the usual".

Robyn was bored out of her mind, she spent her days watching really bad television, dozing off and thinking about how to improve her little system perhaps adding chocolate chip cookies, perhaps brownies… decisions.

She crouched down and threw all the popcorn back in the bowl, she picked up the broken glass' pieces and shaking her head at the mishap she made her way to the kitchen. Robyn tossed the glass into the trashcan and turned on the tap holding a dishcloth under the cool water.

Robyn yawned and just let the water run off her hands, _all of them are so busy_, she thought, Robyn only saw Reed, Sue and Ben at breakfast if she was lucky and on rare occasions at dinner. Then there were the times she saw them on television as the Fantastic Four, saving the day while her stomach turned at every twist and she chewed her nails the full duration of the event.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Robyn jumped, yanked out of her trance; she spun around and caught sight of the Human Torch leaning against the doorframe casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Duh, what does it look like I'm doing?" Robyn asked irritably rolling her eyes, she turned off the tap and waved her wet dishcloth in the air.

"Oh, are we doing that charade thing?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow, "Let me guess, you are a magician pulling a bunny out of the tap?"

"Yeah, whatever," she replied and pushed past him.

Robyn made her way to the living room, trying her best to ignore his footsteps right behind her. _What's up with him? _Robyn thought angrily, she had gotten used to being all alone in a place, she lived all alone in her little apartment back in Ireland and there no one walked behind her with their big feet… _thud thud thud_. In fact even in New York people who weren't family and just breathing down her neck for no reason other than to have a little company suddenly began to irritate her a bit.

"Hey, hey!" Johnny exclaimed behind her, "Why are we so tetchy today?" he asked but Robyn only shook her head and quickened her pace a bit. She just wanted to get the probably already sticky liquid cleaned up and the idiot behind her was distracting her.

Crouching down by the couch Robyn began to clean the mess up, Johnny shrugged and plopped down onto the couch, he picked up the remote and after giving Robyn a curious glance that seemed to ask her why on earth she was watching a program about the production process of plastic?

Johnny flipped to the sports channels, he shot the crouching Robyn a grin and put his hands behind his head. He pretended to yawn; he lifted his feet up and in a daring move propped them up on Robyn's back.

"Johnny!" Robyn yelled standing up, her knees creaking loudly as she did so, "_What_ may I ask is your problem?" she asked.

With a dejected look that Robyn could tell was fake Johnny sat up, "Well, I actually wanted to ask you ask you something but if that's the how you're going to be then I won't," he said crossing his arms and looking away from her.

Robyn groaned in frustration, she put her hands on her hips and stared at him. She could see he was trying not to laugh.

"What is it Johnny?" she asked tiredly.

"Say you're sorry for being so mean and then I'll do it," said Johnny glancing at her with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah, like I'll do _that_!" she snorted.

Johnny shrugged and fixed his gaze on the television. Robyn stared at him, _he'll give in soon, he's too much of a little kid to hold out, _she thought staring at him. Johnny kept staring at the television and Robyn was burning with curiosity to know what it was that he had wanted to ask her. She had to hold out, she couldn't give in, and he would blurt it out at any second she knew it!

Robyn ground her teeth together, _any moment now,_ she thought staring at him intently, but he kept his gaze firmly on the television, he seemed completely oblivious to Robyn's annoyance and seemed to absorb everything that the sport commentators had to say.

Robyn gave a little cry of exasperation.

"You are such an insufferable ass!" Robyn said through clenched teeth, "Fine, I am _so _sorry for being _so _horribly mean to you,"

Johnny grinned, "Okay okay! I forgive you already!" he laughed and stood up. Robyn scowled in impatience.

"Yeah wonderful, now ask what you wanted to ask," Robyn said. Johnny slowly went up to her.

Johnny leaned forward, "Well… I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with me to the Rubycachino, have a few drinks, dance 'till dawn, all that?" Johnny asked whispering in her ear.

Robyn shivered, not because of the situation she suddenly found herself in, but simply because of the fact that she was extremely ticklish in her neck. _Why does he have to do this? _Robyn wondered. Pulling up her shoulders she turned to look at Johnny.

"S-sure, uh wh-wh-what time?" Robyn stuttered.

"Pick you up at eight," Johnny said with that grin that he knew no woman could possibly even dream of resisting.

Robyn nodded dumbly with a wide smile on her face, "Okay, you then see…" she mumbled. Johnny winked and disappeared out the room with a laugh. Robyn slapped her hand to her forehead realizing what she had said.

"I meant to say see you then!" she called running after him.

Johnny waved to her and hopped into the lift.

Robyn stared at the elevator long after Johnny had left the Baxter Building. _What did just happen?_ Robyn asked herself with a frown. She turned on her heel and went back to the living room. Robyn bent down to pick up the dishcloth and took it back to the kitchen, rinsing it and hanging it up.

Robyn fell back down on the couch, reaching for her blanket she pulled it over her and turned onto her other side. She closed her eyes, _who knew that life with the Fantastic Four was so incredibly… boring? _Robyn wondered sleepily, _I mean come on, isn't it supposed to be like an action movie? _

With that sleep claimed her and for a while Robyn _was_ a heroine in an action movie…

ooo

Robyn opened her eyes, but winced at the bright light of the room and quickly shut them again. Slowly she opened them again, trying to get used to the brightness of the room. Robyn groggily pushed herself up into a sitting position and yawning she looked around her. All the lights were turned on so it had to be evening already.

"Hey Egg!" exclaimed a voice beside her on the far side of the room, "You were asleep for hours! We thought you were in a coma," laughed Ben's gravely voice. Robyn smiled sleepily.

"Had a nice nap?" asked Alicia sitting on the other side of the couch by Robyn's feet.

"Yeah… very nice," Robyn replied rubbing her eyes and throwing her feet off the couch.

Alicia gave a little smile, "So I heard you had a date tonight, are you looking forward?" she asked with a playful tone.

"What? What're you talking about?" Robyn asked puzzled.

"Your date with Johnny? He asked you this afternoon, didn't he?" Alicia asked tilting her head to the side.

"Oh shit!" Robyn exclaimed, as the memories of earlier came back to her. She slumped forward with her head in her hands and groaned loudly, she sat back up and eyes her watch.

"Already seven thirty?" Robyn cried, "How the hell is that possible?"

Alicia chuckled as Robyn flew up from the couch.

"Sorry Alicia! I have to go get ready!" she said and ran out the room almost bumping into Ben where he stood in the doorway.

"You do that," Alicia laughed.

Robyn jumped around her room as she tried to pick clothes out. Pulling shirts and dresses and jeans and jackets from the wardrobe she laid them down on her bed. Mixing and matching, after about ten minutes she finally found the right outfit and hurriedly threw it on. Robyn gazed at herself in the mirror, tugging at her shirt she picked up a brush and began to pull it through her tangled hair.

"Ouch!" she cried as she pulled the brush through a particularly big knot.

Robyn got her favourite hairclip from her little box on top of her wardrobe no slipped it into her wavy hair. The small bright precious stones that adorned it stood out against her dark hair and she nodded at her reflection in her approval, the little hairclip meant a lot to her as Reed had given to her when he dropped her off at the airport the night that she had left for Ireland.

She rummaged about for her makeup bag and leaned in closer to the mirror to apply it with hands that were shaking in hastiness. Robyn slapped on some foundation and steadied her hands to apply her eyeliner. Just as the tip was about to touch her Robyn jumped in fright when an urgent knock sounded at the door. She slipped and painfully poked herself in the eye.

"My eye!" Robyn exclaimed throwing her eyeliner across her room and cupping her hands over her eye. She turned to the door where Ben stood regarding her with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Egg?" he asked cautiously.

Robyn took her hands off her eye and scowled. Ben gasped and quickly averted his gaze suddenly realizing how the interesting the floor really was.

"I'm just great!" Robyn cried, "How do I look? Breathtaking?" she asked sarcastically wiping off the tears that streamed down one cheek.

"Yeah sure, though you might want to look less like you're dressing up for Halloween if you're going to try and impress Tinkerbell and his crowd," Ben replied.

"Okay Ben, I'll chat to you in a bit just let me get ready for this little funfair," Robyn sighed and started to wipe off all her foundation and apply it freshly. Ben grunted and stomped out of her room.

Robyn fetched her eyeliner from the corner of the room and started again, luckily she managed to complete the tedious mission. She swept on some mascara, lipstick and lip-gloss. Robyn stepped away from the mirror to look herself up and down, she nodded to herself, _so the television system isn't working so great for the figure, but I have to admit I don't look half bad,_ she thought with a grin.

Robyn raised one eyebrow, pouted and struck a pose.

"Egg?" asked a voice from the door and Robyn jumped, she awkwardly cleared her throat and stepped away from the mirror. Standing in the doorway was Johnny, he gave her a strange look.

"Yeah?" Robyn asked tucking some hair behind her ear.

"What were you just doing?" he asked with a grin.

Robyn scowled, "Nothing! I was just putting on some lipstick, that's all," she said uncomfortably looking at her feet.

Johnny snickered and Robyn could tell he knew she was lying. She cleared her throat again and looked up at him.

"So… are we going now or what?" Robyn asked.

Johnny laughed, "Yeah sure, come on," he said and walked down the hall. Robyn groaned and grabbed a small clutch bag from her bed before following him. She waved goodbye to Ben and hopped into the elevator after Johnny.

Silence hung over them as they went down and Robyn shifted her weight from foot to foot occasionally sneaking glances at Johnny. _Oh man, the date hasn't even started yet and these bloody heels are killing me already! _Robyn thought wiggling her toes, she had of course decided to wear the only pair of heels that she owned. The shoes that she had bought specifically for the wedding and hadn't ever worn until that night.

The elevator doors slid open and Johnny stepped out with Robyn following as quickly as she could. Her heels made a sharp noise on the smooth polished floor of the building and Robyn felt a little awkward as she toddled behind Johnny. Robyn nodded and waved at Jimmy where he stood at the entrance.

They got into Johnny's car and he drove off with Fall Out Boy blasting through the speakers.

"What have you been up to today?" Robyn asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

Johnny glanced at her with a frown, "What?" he shouted over the music.

"I said what have you been up to today?" Robyn shouted back.

"Nothing much, just getting the Fantastic Four some decent sponsors, you know, the usual!" Johnny yelled with a shrug.

Robyn nodded, _so that's what he does, _she thought. She glanced sideways at him and swallowed suddenly very aware of the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Well, here we are," Johnny stated after a while as he pulled up in front of the swanky club. Robyn couldn't help but feel pleased when Johnny winked and led her into the club past all the Fabulous people queuing at the entrance.

"Whoa…" Robyn said gawping at the club's interior. Bright lights were flashing and music blared. Some people were dancing while others sat at small tables and plush couches with drinks or cigarettes in their hands and talking to their buddies. Jewellery sparkled when the light caught it and every few moments' loud laughter could be heard from some place or another in the club.

"Come on!" Johnny yelled over the noise, pointing at a table in the far corner of the club, "Over there,"

Robyn nodded dumbly and followed across the dance floor over to the table. Robyn felt a bit queasy, cigarette smoke hung thick in the air and the flashing lights had a dizzying effect on her.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Johnny when they arrived at the little group waiting at the table. On the one couch sat a woman looking extremely bored, dressed in a mini skirt and Manolo heels and just dripping with jewellery. Her heavily make-upped eyes seemed to light up when they fell on Johnny, she jumped up with a squeal and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Torch," the woman greeted him in a seductive tone. W_hat exactly is going on here?_ Robyn wondered pulling a face.

"Great to see you too, Mandy," said Johnny with a grin he turned away from her and slapped the huge man that sat on the other couch on the shoulder, "So Bruce… this is Robyn Richards, that girl I was telling you about," he said with a wink.

Robyn frowned in confusion; she glanced from Mandy to Johnny to Bruce trying to figure out what was going on.

"Egg, I would like you to meet Bruce Knowles," Johnny said. The huge man stood up from the couch and plodded towards Robyn. He held out a big pudgy hand for Robyn to take.

Robyn took it hesitantly and shook it, "Pleased to meet you bud," she said quickly and tried to remove her hand from Bruce's doughy grip. Robyn bit her lip, _oh boy, _she thought as he smiled down at her. Robyn squirmed when he brought her hand up to his face and gave it a very wet kiss.

"I am delighted to finally make your acquaintance," he purred, "Mister Storm has told me so much about you," he said and Robyn glanced at Johnny who had already gotten himself a drink and was busy talking to Mandy.

"He told me that you adore history and poetry," Bruce winked, "I happen to have a fetish for poetry myself and would be very pleased to recite something for you that I have been working on,"

"You're a poet?" Robyn managed to croak. She was still trying to pull her hand free of his grasp.

"Oh, no, I'm not but I think that the poetry I dream up in only a minute is better than the lifetime work of most poets out there," he replied bluntly, he cleared his throat loudly, "the rain that falls down on the plain helps every farmer to gain instead of feeling pain…" he rambled.

Robyn faked a smile, "Oh that sounds very… interesting," she said sweetly, "I quickly want to talk to Johnny, get your best poetry ready, I'll be back in a sec!" she winked yanking her hand free and turning away from the huge man.

Robyn stomped over to Johnny and Mandy where they stood against the wall flirting with each other. Robyn tapped him furiously on the shoulder.

"Johnny!" she yelled and he turned to focus his attention on her.

"What's the matter Egg?" he asked, "Go chat to Bruce, I'm in the middle of something here," Johnny said impatiently, gesturing to Mandy who was looking Robyn up and down with a smirk.

"No, I'm not going to _go chat to Bruce _as you say!" she exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?"

Johnny sighed, he whispered something in Mandy's ear and with a final sneer sent Robyn's way she pranced down to the bar. Johnny watched her leave before he turned to Robyn.

"What's going on where?" he asked.

"_Here! _What's the deal with this Bruce guy?" Robyn asked nodding at the round man sitting the small couch full.

Johnny grinned nonchalantly, "He's the owner of this huge company I'm trying to get to sponsor the Fantastic Four," he said with a wink that made Robyn's blood boil, "he's a hard nut to crack but no match for the Torch, we talked and I found out he's never had a date in his life, so… I played matchmaker and fixed you two up!" Johnny beamed at her.

Robyn suddenly felt quite stupid, she looked down at her feet painfully strapped onto the black heels all for him, all for nothing, _what was I thinking? This is Johnny Storm, and he just doesn't date girls like me, _she chided herself.

"I'm not feeling so well I think I'll head back to the Baxter Building," Robyn mumbled, "please tell Bruce I'm _very _sorry," she added.

"What? No!" Johnny exclaimed as Robyn turned on her heel and left, weaving through the crowds, "Now how am I gonna get this sponsorship?" he asked aloud sneaking a glance at Bruce where he sat spread out on the couch.

Robyn clenched her fists as she stormed out of the club into the cool night air outside, she could breathe again, it cleared her head and she suddenly felt very angry. She scowled and began to stomp down the sidewalk. _That asshole! _Robyn thought angrily, _how could he do this?_

Suddenly Robyn's knees buckled and with a cry of surprise she stumbled forward an odd sense of elevation on her one side and something dragging along her other foot. She gazed down at her feet and pulled a face, _but of course_, she thought sarcastically grounding her teeth together.

Her heel had broken but was still dangling to the rest of her shoe by a thread, her other heel though was still intact and Robyn found herself standing very lopsided. She stood still for a moment wondering what to do.

"EGG!" a voice shouted from the roadside, Robyn spun around and stared, there was Johnny in his convertible shouting at her. Automatically Robyn stood on her toes, pretending that nothing was wrong.

"EGG!" he shouted again and Robyn glared.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Get in the car!" Johnny said impatiently.

Robyn considered it for a moment, her feet hurt like mad and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep bobbing around on her toes all the way to the Baxter Building, but she wasn't willing to sacrifice her already wounded pride for a ride either. She took a step forward away from him but a white-hot pain spread through her feet and gritting her teeth and bending down to pull off her shoes Robyn sheepishly made her way towards Johnny's car. She threw the door open and got in folding her arms across her chest.

"You thought you were going on a date with me, didn't you?" he asked.

Robyn sighed and gazed sideways at him, "Yeah… I did, and I feel more than a little stupid at the moment," she said and a grin crept onto her face, "he likes poetry," she giggled.

"Any good?" Johnny raised an eyebrow in question.

"No!" she laughed and Johnny joined in.

After a while he stopped at the Baxter Building's entrance, Robyn put a hand on his arm and he glanced at her curiously.

"I am _never _going to the Rubycachino or anywhere with you again," she stated seriously.

Johnny grinned and laughed.

"Goodnight Johnny," Robyn said and hopped out carrying her shoes in her hands she walked into the Building barefooted ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her and that she probably looked and smelled like some drug-addled bum. She winked at Jimmy and hopped into the elevator.

The doors slid open and she stepped out again, strolling into the penthouse. Ben and Alicia were talking and laughing together but stopped to stare at her.

"Hey," she smiled.

"How was it?" Alicia asked, her hand holding Ben's who was frowning at Robyn.

Robyn shrugged, "Not what I expected, in fact it wasn't a date at all," she said, "actually it was but it was with Bruce someone, some owner of some company who was going to give the Fantastic Four a sponsorship,"

"Are you serious?" Alicia asked after a moment of silence.

"I am very serious!" Robyn replied.

Ben cleared his throat and leaned down to whisper something in Alicia's ear, she listened and nodded with a small smile. Ben looked back up at Robyn, "Uh… Egg, why don't you and Alicia just head over to the living room and… talk, and I'll go get some pizza?" he said in his rough gravelly voice, but it was laden with awkwardness and he quickly stomped off towards the elevator.

Robyn smiled to herself, _he probably doesn't like this whole date assessment thing, _she thought with a laugh, and hooking her arm through Alicia's they went to the living room.

"So it wasn't a date at all," Alicia said.

"Nope, more like a business transaction, a little barter, Johnny probably did some haggling to get him to accept the deal," Robyn said dryly. She fell forward with her head in her hands and groaned loudly.

"I was such an idiot! I can't believe I actually agreed!" she exclaimed anger suddenly boiling up inside her, "Why couldn't I see through it?"

Alicia gazed at her sympathetically and patted her on the arm, "What would you have said? _"Get your pretty boy male model ass out of my sight?"_ she asked a high pitched voice and Robyn gave a little chuckle, "Just forget about it, anyway Ben forgot to tell you just now but the Fantastic Four are jet setting off to LA soon," she said and soon Robyn managed to put the date and Bruce and the Rubycachino at the back of her mind.

* * *

That was chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think, please point out any horrific mistakes, tips for improving the story are welcomed and very much appreciated! Tell me if something bothered you, perhaps OOC-ness? I don't know, I'm but a humble writer, hehe, until later then, which I hope will be soon! Really I haven't gone to school in four weeks and I'm starting again Monday, so please understand if updates become scarce, but I'll try my best!

Happy reading and happy writing!

The Goose


End file.
